qubo_channelfandomcom-20200213-history
TV Parental Guidelines
The TV parental guidelines are a television content rating system in the United States that was first proposed on December 19, 1996, by the United States Congress, the television industry and the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), and went into effect by January 1, 1997, on most major broadcast and cable networks in response to public concerns about increasingly explicit sexual content, graphic violence and strong profanity in television programs. It was established as a voluntary-participation system, with ratings to be determined by the individual participating broadcast and cable networks. TV-Y These programs are designed to be appropriate for all children. Whether animated or live-action, the themes and elements in these programs are specifically designed for a very young audience, including children from ages 2-6. These programs are not expected to frighten younger children. * Babar and the Adventures of Badou * Bob the Builder * Boo! * Bubu and the Little Owls * Chirp * The Choo Choo Bob Show * Dragon * Elliot Moose * Fireman Sam * Fishtronaut * George and Martha * Gofrette * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Season 2) * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (The last 13 episodes) * Joe & Jack * Lamb Chop's Play-Along * Madeline * Meteor and the Mighty Monster Trucks * Mickey's Farm * Mike the Knight * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Season 2) * Monkey See Monkey Do * Monster Math Squad * Pecola * Raggs * Rainbow Ruby * Sammy's Story Shop * Stella and Sam * This is Daniel Cook * ToddWorld * Vivi * Wibbly Pig TV-G Most parents would find this program appropriate for all ages. Although this rating does not signify a program designed specifically for children, most parents may let younger children watch this program unattended. It contains little or no violence, no strong language and little or no sexual dialogue or situations. * Animal Atlas * Animal Exploration with Jarod Miller * Animal Science * Anne of Green Gables * Artzooka * The Busy World of Richard Scarry * Denver the Last Dinosaur * Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist * Giver * Guess with Jess * Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs (Season 1) * I Spy * Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks (the first 40 episodes) * Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * Mighty Machines * Sandra the Fairy Tale Detective * Safari Tracks * Timeblazers * Timothy Goes to School TV-Y7 These programs are designed for children age 7 and above. It may be more appropriate for children who have acquired the developmental skills needed to distinguish between make-believe and reality. Themes and elements in these programs may include mild fantasy or comedic violence or may frighten children under the age of 7. Therefore, parents may wish to consider the suitability of this program for their very young children. But despite this, some of the Y7 programming is completely suitable for younger viewers. * 3-2-1 Penguins! * Adventures from the Book of Virtues * The Adventures of Paddington Bear * Animorphs * Archie's Weird Mysteries * Babar * Being Ian * Doki * Dive Olly Dive! * Eliot Kid * Famous 5: On the Case * Finding Stuff Out * Inspector Gadget * Jacob Two-Two * Jane and the Dragon * Jerry and the Raiders * Larryboy: The Cartoon Adventures * Look Kool * The Magic School Bus * Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse * Miss BG * Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends (Seasons 1 and 3) * My Friend Rabbit * The Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog * Ned's Newt * Pearlie * Pet Alien * Pippi Longstocking * Pirates: Adventures in Art * Rupert * Sally Bollywood * Scaredy Squirrel * Secret Millionaires Club * Shelldon * Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century * Sitting Ducks * Stickin' Around * Taste Buds * Thomas Edison's Secret Lab * Turbo Dogs * Willa's Wild Life * Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego? * VeggieTales * Zoo Clues (18 episodes) * The Zula Patrol TV-Y7-FV Directed to Older Children- Fantasy Violence For those programs where fantasy violence may be more intense or more combative than other programs in the TV-Y7 category, such programs will be designated TV-Y7-FV. FV = Fantasy Violence * BraveStarr * Class of the Titans * Cosmic Quantum Ray * The DaVincibles * Ghostbusters * Grossology * He-Man and the Masters of the Universe * Inspector Gadget (6 episodes) * Nutri Ventures * Pet Alien (The Guest Who Wouldn't Leave...Ever/Race with the Clinton only) * Rescue Heroes * She-Ra: Princess of Power * Sidekick * Secret Millionaires Club (A Midwestern Yankee in King Arthur's Court only) * Spliced TV-PG This program contains material that parents may find unsuitable for younger children. Many parents may want to watch it with their younger children. The theme itself may call for parental guidance and/or the program contains one or more of the following: moderate violence (V), some sexual situations (S), infrequent coarse language (L), or some suggestive dialogue (D). As of 2018, Funniest Pets & People is the only show to have all of their episodes rated TV-PG. * Funniest Pets & People * Ned's Newt (2 episodes) * Stickin' Around (Lassie Go Home / Hit the Showers only) * Zoo Clues (8 episodes) Category:The Technical Side of Things Category:Lists